


It's Not A Competition

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Missions SG1 and SGA1 Went On Together (and How Much Trouble they got in)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Competition

**It's Not A Competition**

 **Prompt 85.01: Five Missions SG1 and SGA1 Went On Together (and How Much Trouble they got in)**

 _**1\. Leading by example** _

The annual return visit to P3-595, one of the first planets ever visited by the SGC, is always a celebration, and the Atlantis flagship team is honoured to be invited to attend along with SG1 since Atlantis is parked on Earth and their Stargate is taking precedence.

Nobody tells John Sheppard about the fruit punch and Cameron Mitchell's excuse, that he wanted to see if it would have the same effect on him as it did Sam Carter, seems lame in the morning light which finds them both naked and handcuffed to a bed, apparently restrained for their own good.

Both leaders pledge never to speak of the incident and especially of how they'd woken up cuddled together.

 _**2\. Girl power** _

P8Y765 doesn't seem too hostile until they run into the tribe of Amazons. The statuesque ladies quickly take the boys hostage leaving Teyla and Vala to fight for their return.

Teyla eyes Vala's pink hair-clip and clearly false smile of bravado with concern but she stands back to back with her and determines to protect the other woman as much as possible.

Her concerns prove unwarranted as the former Goa'uld host acquits herself well in the fight and together they defeat their opponents. They are invited to join the Amazons but settle for the release of the boys.

When the boys seem less than eager to be rescued, Vala remarks that if they want to be tied up so badly she's happy to oblige them and Teyla tartly offers to help her. Wisely, the boys are silent on the way back to the Stargate.

 _**3\. Intellectual debates** _

Attending an academic conference on the pretence of finding a Lucien Alliance spy has Rodney McKay unusually happy until he discovers Daniel Jackson is going along too. Apparently facing imminent death together in the Pegasus galaxy hasn't lessened their innate sense of rivalry.

The mission goes inevitably pear-shaped when the spy overhears them debating over who actually saved the day in the Pegasus galaxy, and the two men find themselves locked in a room with a ticking bomb. Apparently facing imminent death again is cause for a brief cessation of snarkiness while they work out how to save themselves and take down the spy.

Still, when the dust settles, nobody is truly surprised that Rod and Danny are found arguing again, nor that the captured spy begs to be removed from their presence.

 _**4\. Brotherhood** _

When Bra'tac mysteriously disappears on P9R012, Teal'c invites Ronon to assist with the tracking. The two warriors work well together, quickly determining that the old Jaffa has been abducted by a group of men, likely Lucien Alliance.

Teal'c swears he will kill them all if Bra'tac has been harmed in any way. Ronon really doesn't have a problem with that.

They make up the ground between them and the enemy. As they burst into the enemy camp, they find Bra'tac calmly sitting at the fire with his abductors rendered unconscious and tied to a nearby tree. The old warrior admonishes them for being late before he concedes they have performed well.

 _**5\. Team events** _

Sam welcomes the teams aboard the General Hammond noting she wishes it were under different circumstances; a mission to eliminate the presence of a Wraith cruiser in the Milky Way galaxy, possibly dropped off by the uber-Hive that attacked Earth, isn't what was originally planned for the shake-down cruise of the new F304.

She watches both teams with a warm sense of pride as they head out to save the day. They are beamed back from the Wraith cruiser just before it explodes; they are bloodied and bruised but the galaxy is safe again, and each team is claiming more kills than the other.

Sam sends them off to the infirmary with a nostalgic twinge of jealousy and reports back to Jack O'Neill. She briskly informs him of the success but he knows her too well and his brown gaze rakes hers across the light-years of space between them.

'Miss being part of the team, Carter?' He asks bluntly.

She shoots him a look.

Jack smirks at her knowingly. 'Yeah, me too.'

She's smiling as the screen goes blank.

fin.


End file.
